


Oneshots I might make a story.

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: So we all know I have a tendency to shit out story ideas. Well I need a place to put them to get opinions. This. This is that place. This were oneshots will ascend to the rank of story or die as oneshots.Their fate is entirely up to you.Enjoy.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Baby boy dance for me.

Breath the rhythm feel the beat. Sweat drips down the dancers brow. Feel the rhythm breathe the beat. Bandaged feet are the dancers trophy.

Music is life music is death. Its what determine who lives or dies. To synchronize is an honor. A rarity in the fact that it's rare to find another who can compliment another artist in such a way that ones very soul joins in. 

These are called soul mates and they are found only if one dances with another. The two souls will call and sing to eachother. 

There is always a choice as one does not preform in such a way but for the intimacy of such an activity as synchro dancing. It is a couples dance after all.

A monster can sense a potential mates soul through contact but wont truly know if they are to be until the dance is initiated.

Being as there is little safety or privacy in the underground many didnt risk initiating such a dance.

But now that the barrier is broken….

_________________&&&________&______________

Papyrus hates it up top. Its to sweet. To bright. Even his brother is getting sappy on him. Doesnt even yell as much. Been going to therapy to. There's nothing wrong with him.

But he cant tell him that because he's also happy to see his brother so happy.

He's sworn off dancing. He cant bring himself to do it anymore. He doesnt feel like it should be performed from him. He's retired. Now he can just watch his brother live happily in silence.

That doesn't stop his soul song from playing or his feet stop itching when he sees another dance.

That's how he found himself here. In this underground club for dancing a soul dance. It's owned by a human but its safe for those wishing to synchronize souls. Or show their moves outside of a studio considering many dances are banned in the streets due to their magical nature. 

He watches monsters and humans converge together in beautiful artistry and chaos. It's disgusting but he can't help but envy it. The freedom. The connection. The synchrony. Having the other half of your soul melody. His song is so glitchy and choppy tho. Like every other note is botched or missing.

Like a piano missing keys.

His staring is cut short by a rather small human woman tapping his arm. He doesn't turn his head but he rolls his eyelights down to look at her. 

A small thing and you wear baggy canvas pants and a crop top with feel it in your bones on it. Cute. You must be a hip hop type.

"You seem very angry. Did your dance partner stand you up?" Your voice is soft and sweet soothing the slight ardor in his soul. It's an odd sensation and a little alarming but his shoulders droop anyways. Why not give you his attention. You look like choice ass anyways.

Such a soft and toned body. Mischievious eyes and plush lips. The upper one is larger with a single curve to it and darker than the lower one. It's an interesting trait for a human and it makes him wonder what it would feel like on his dick. 

"Something like that. My bro was supposed to come here but he got busy." He tells you lazily. 

"Heh. I feel ya there I envited my friends here but they ditched me in my own club to find the owner." You snicker. 

So YOUR the owner. And your chatting him up. If he fucks you and gets on your good side would be able to get free food? Hes not against getting a sugar human.

Free fucks and food sounds really good right now. 

"They not believe your the boss or something?"

You roll your eyes. "They think my brothers in charge. The only thing he provides is the turntables. He rarely even comes in. I provide everything else and I pay the people. Hell I own this place. That's fine though. He can have the attention. I like to watch."

He turns his head to you properly. "A romantic eh?" He could use that.

You shrug. "A little bit. I like a happy ending. That's why I opened this place after all. To give monsters and people alike a happy ending. A place to express themselves and find love or just blow off steam. Why do you think I called the club 'the end?' Because at the end off the day when you go here it's the end of today's story and I'll make damn sure it's a happy one."

A sweet sentiment but a stupid one. However unlike usual he decides not to pop the sweet little bubble with reality. 

Instead he decides to use that to his advantage.

"Think I could have a happy ending tonight?"

He purrs lazily and he smirks when you roll your eyes. He saw that little blush. How your heart jolted. Your eyes dilated. He's got you now.

"You use that on every dame you meet or am I just special?" You snicker.

"Depends. Is it working?"

That gets a full on laugh from you. 

"I dunno wanna find out?"

You grab his hand fearlessly and tug him onto the floor. He cant help but feel as though you shocked him on purpose to get him on the floor. However he finds he doesnt mind so much considering your not making him dance or doing anything fancy. Just a sensual bump and grind. 

The way your eyes pull him in and the electricity in your touch scares him just a little because of what it could mean. But the feeling of your hips grinding against his your petite fingers gripping in his t shirt… It just snuffed out those worries for the brighter flame of his lust and need.

His hands are on your ass as you two grind flush together in almost a fever before you switch it on him and suddenly your ass is on his hips. 

He growls and you moan feeling the bulge form in his pants. He quickly presses you into a wall pinning you there as he ruts into you eagerly and his hands slide to your ample breast and sex.

"So fuckin wet dolly. Were ya fantasizen about me before ya approached?"

"Not at all. I can just feel you through your pants and I gotta say ive got a thing for large lollipops."

Oh your just so….. 

He shudders in pleasure at the mere thought if having his dick sucked like it's candy.

"Wanna take it upstairs to my room? I got some toys you might like."

"You just keep getting better and better. But I'm not stopping my fun so you better get moving before others see you being a freak in public." 

"You think that I fucking care? Let them be jealous of you."

"So spicy…. I like it." You wrap your arms around his neck from behind you and moan as he expertly fingers your cunt. You smell so good and sweet. Your not very active in random stranger fucking if your scent is something to go by.

Kinda makes him feel good knowing your picky and you chose him. Almost like he won something and the prize is sex.

After finger fucking you against the wall a round or two you jerkily make your way to the elevator. The second the door closes and you've got the button pressed to the top floor he rips off your crop top and grips them like their stress balls.

"Ah fuck! Mmmhhn~" he captures your lips with his teeth groaning as his hips stutter when he cums in his jeans.

You two stumble into your room strip him of his jacket and push him on your bed with surprising strength. He doesn't even get a second to sit up before his pants are down and your sucking him off.

"You weren't kidding holy fuck dolly." You Bob your head eagerly and both of you revel in the electric ecstacy contact with eachother seems to bring. 

It's so much better. SO much better than he thought it would be. If he didn't know better he'd think you do this for a living. But your scent doesnt lie. 

"Someone got a bit of an oral fixation dolly?" He chuckles huskily. You flip him off. "Already doing that sweetheart." You raise a challenging brow and pull away. "Guess that means I should stop then doesnt it."

You start to head for the door and in a sex hazed panic he rushes to you pinning you against the nearest wall. He's not about to let you go just yet. He's still high on that electricity you give him through touch. Hes not ready yet for the inevitable withdrawals yet.

"Now don't be so hasty. I was only teasin dolly." He licks up your neck and lifts your legs after removing your pants. You moan wantonly as he rutts against your backside and your back arches into his ribcage. 

He feels drunk on your scent. High on your moans. He's ashamed to admit he almost came the second he slid inside your tight walls. Your so fucking tight.

Then again he's usually fucking sluts on drugs so…..

Your moans reach his non-existent ears as he rocks in and out of her making her arch her back. Her dazed eyes look liddedly up at him and he can't help but press his teeth against her soft puffy lips with a low groan.

Then she surprises him by lifting her leg up and turning slightly to hook it over his already slouched shoulder. He didn't even think of this position.

"Fuck! Your a dirty girl. Showing off and being a cheeky brat about it." You snort at him and then moan biting your lip hard as he slams his hips roughly into yours.

"Oh fuck! Give me a name to moan!" You gasp desperately.

"Names papyrus but you can Call me baby boy."


	2. Small little psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is tired of being glossed over by those around him. Almost No one takes him seriously.
> 
> And now the one person who does take him seriously is about to move because of his brother. 
> 
> He can't have that.

Papyrus had crossed a line this time. He had finally chased you away from him. His precious angel. 

He cost her her job.

*Twitch*

He messed with her rent.

*Crack*

He ruined her friendships.

*Pop*

Now she has no choice but to move.

*Growl*

She told him in tears during their weekly jogging. He's sure papyrus would be smug to know. The absolute ass. There's no known reason as to why papyrus even did it. His little goddess doesn't even know it's papyrus. He's just acting like normal and it pisses the hell out of him. 

He just grins at her and jokes like usual.

Pretending he doesn't notice her slowly slipping into fear and depression.

*Snarl* 

If he wasn't his brother he'd be dead.

He can't let her leave him. He CANT. He needs her. She keeps him sane. 

He wasn't always like this. In fact, in the past he was normal. Happy. YOUNG. But he's an adult now. Been out of stripes for nearly a hundred years. He's the OLDER brother. 

So who do these people think they are? Who does his little BROTHER think he is treating him like he does. Like he needs protection. Like he's infintile. 

He will admit tho... Everyone's assumptions of him... It's useful. No one suspects him when people go missing. No one believes he could hurt anyone. He can manipulate anyone he wants to get his way.

And in the past.... He's been guilty more than once of 'losing his virginity'. He's the farthest from a saint as you can get. He's also into some dark shit. 

You'd like to be branded as his right?

Leaving his room every morning because his dreams make it imposible to leave without aggressively jacking off to your image.

Do you like cages?

Would you be happy if papyrus were gone.

Better yet a slave?

He's in your bathroom right now with the excuse of powdering his nose. His hands glowing blue with his seed as he sniffs your used panties. 

He can't stop himself.

It's not enough.

He can smell the leftover arousal on this pair. Did you masterbate in these? It's so mouth watering. He trembles groaning desperately into the panties as he starts up his movements again. 

Were you thinking of him?

*Whimper*

Were you wearing those thigh highs that drives him wild?

*Grrroooaaannn*

Of course you were. You love to tease him. Even without trying to.

He chokes cumming hard as you knock on the door worried. He's got a problem. That only your thighs can satisfy. 

"IM FINE HUMAN!! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" He hurriedly shoves your panties in his pocket and cleans up his mess.

He can't offer his home to you as much as he would love it. Papyrus would never allow it. So he has to figure out a different way of keeping you. Something under papyruses nose. 

He still has his puzzle shed.

If he refurbished it...

And he took you there....

Would you like it?

Of course you would.

He just has to do it under his brother nasal ridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink was never meant to have a soul. There are many unknown reasons as to why but the story your about to read is a big one.

Error was tired of inks upity protect all attitude. Error just wants to do his job and rid the AUs of anomalies. But ink doesn't want that. Being the selfless soulless prick he is he wants to protect all life even if it could potentially destroy ALL AUs in creation. Perhaps if he weren't so reliant on the pure essence in those containers error could get some work done. He just needs to find a soul no one would notice....

It was a random man really. A soul of wrath fear lust and dedication. Error didn't think much of it. But the man was going to jump off that building anyways. An AU without monsters. No one would notice the lack of the poor bastards soul since these creatures don't believe in souls. He takes it and leaves without looking back. 

Ink wakes up with a start his chest feeling heavy for some reason. He must have slept wrong. Maybe an extra shot of determination will help him jump start his day. He starts by pouring two red shots from his capsule into a large glass then goes down the rainbow. Three drops of lust today because he has a date.

He figured it would help him seem more natural if he's flirtatious. Then again he doesn't want to lead the poor monster on. Shit to late. His fingers slipped.

A whole fourth of a shot. 

Why is his hands so shaky today? Maybe another half shot of bravery will help. No sense in throwing the drink out now that he's poured it. He'll just be more forward today and probably want to get laid.

Hope the girl is into one night stands. He drinks it down and then stumbles clutching at his ribcage. If he didn't know any better he'd say his soul was burning. It stops after a minute and he pants on his knees as his eyelights glitch out as if unable to decide a shape.

"What in the stars was that?" He wonders for a minute before deciding it was just more bravery than he was used to. He stands and get ready for the day unaware that the weight in his chest was from a human soul being changed for his use. It's no longer a humans but it's not a monster soul either. It's just..... wrong.

He went through his day as usual. Working on his AUs tweaking completed ones.... rubbing his sternum. He mildly wonders if he's magic sick. Should he cancel the date? No. He promised. He checks the time in the swap AU.

Stars he's going to be late! 

He rushes to get ready and then makes a portal made of ink. He spots her before she spots him. Sapling is a bark deer monster with birch bark fur and green doe eyes. Cute to. Unfortunately even with the help of his soul essence he doesn't feel all that attracted to her. 

No his eyelights are straying to the simple beauty behind her waiting alone at a table.

Long straight hair with so much potential for styling. A clear face that's never seen a product or makeup before. Deep pools of ___ hidden under heavy long lashes. A big pouty upper lip with a single arch that makes her more sweetly elegant and photogenic. The cutest little nose that wiggles seemingly for no reason.

A simple beauty with potential but is also a masterpiece already in his eyes.

It takes everything in him to tear his eyes away from her and to focus on his date. His chest burns to look away and it scares him a little but he pushes his worry down. It's probably nothing. 

He notices the girl gets progressively sadder as she sits alone. Was the girl stood up? Who would stand up such an elegant painting of pure simple beauty?

He shakes his head and focuses on his date who was talking about a type of body art she does that involves dying bark. Almost like hair dye art but with bark. "Fascinating..." He says noncommittally trying to seem like he's been enraptured by the topic and not the sad goddess behind his date. 

Suddenly he spots blue going up to the girl looking nervous and sad. He tells her something and the poor girl bursts into tears. Blue hugs her tight trying not to look pissed.

Ink trembles trying to reign in his rage. Luckily his date goes to the bathroom giving him a chance to approach the two. "Hey blue! What's going on here?" Blue turns his head to look at him and shakes his head before mouthing 'later'.

Ink nods and introduces himself before painting you a lavender rose that becomes real. You give him a sad smile that makes him blush as you take it. Your fingers brush his and it's like pure electricity shooting down his arm. You make a small giggle at his odd reaction.

He literally vibrated. 

How cute. 

Blue however doesn't seem to think so. That's a soulmate response and ink doesn't have a soul. "Ink? Can I Talk To You?" Ink tilts his head. 

"Sure blue. Whatcha need?" Blue tugs on his friends arm signaling that he meant alone. He doesn't want to leave you but blue seems to be on the verge of freaking out.

So he lets himself be led away. "What going on with you? If I didn't know any better I'd say she was your soulmate but you don't have one." 

Rather blunt way to put it but he's right. "My mix today probably matches the frequency." Blue nods as it IS possible. Makes sense. The vials replicate a soul where ink can't and he often changes the mix up. 

It's not an impossibility that the mix could match another's frequency. Just unlikely. It feels really good tho. This feeling in his chest. "Papy stood her up. It's the fifth time this month. I didn't know why at first until I saw him 'getting it on' with a rabbit girl. I had to let her know. She doesn't deserve that. Her soul is so delicate as it is. I just don't want her to get hurt anymore." Hot molten wrath shoots down his spine at this knowledge. "I'm gonna kick his ass black and blue and use his dust as paint." Ink swears making blue flinch. It must be the mix making him more aggressive. 

"H-hey now. I know he deserves punishment but I don't like the look in your eyes friend." Blue protests a bit nervously and ink shakes his skull before smiling. 

"I'll just have to calm down first and then have a Stern talk with him then." He says and blue relaxes.

Hah!

Like hell he will. 

There will BE no talking.

Only WRATH.


	4. She's the cats meow

Name: ________ ________

Age: 20

Height: 5'4

Weight: 147

Directive: protect the heiress

Secondary directive: obey anything the heiress commands.

Soul: unknown

Weapon of choice: clawed brass knuckles. Also known to use a sword and a rifle and on occasion a pistol.

Charge: lady missy of the khochein family.

Personality: unknown

Origins: unknown

Defining traits: burn marks from acid all over her body. Are smooth and not raised. Received from protecting her charge from an attempt of the charges life. Has a inverted heart on her cheek under her eye. It is unknown where it came from. It is clearly a brand and it is raised. Hair is long with unruly curls that cover the top of her face. Cutting it does not work. It does not grow either. Wears a cat collar for the charges amusement.

"THIS IS ALL YOU GOT?! I'm paying you half a million dollars to get me info on this bitch and all you can get me is common knowledge?!" The man on the phone yells in the poor spies ear.

"Hey it's only been a week! I can't just waltz in and ask this shit!" More yelling on the phone and a threat here and there. So predictable. You leap down silently behind the man from your tree.

"Don't you know it's rude to document a lady's weight without permission?" The man whips around but it's to late claw like blades are now shoved deep into his chest. You rip them out and watch as the man chokes on his own blood. Picking up the phone you take out the batteries and the SIM card before crushing the now useless phone.

"_____! You useless street cat! Where are you!? I demand you help me dress into my nightgown!!" Your master screeches angrily from her window. 

"Coming my lady." You answer back in a monotone voice your empty eyes flicking to the body for a moment before you send a quick text to your cleanup man. Turning away you sigh and shiver at the rise in SOMETHING. You never knew what it was but whatever it is it only rises when you kill somebody. You silently leap onto a window sill and again make your way to your masters balcony. 

You stoically listen to her rant at how terrible you are at your job and how shitty her parents are for hiring you and how shitty her day was because shopping with the girls was so boring. Once you have helped her into her night clothes she sends you to your punishment corner for being late to help her for bed. You curl up obediently in the large cat bed in the cold corner of the room. However you don't sleep you watch over her. You don't need much sleep anyways. Ok you do but you can't risk it. Besides your used to it.

The next day you wake her up with baked breakfast ziti you made yourself. "Spring Galla is today my lady. Are we going in red or purple?" 

Missy scoffs grouchily. "A stray as filthy as you will not be going."

"I'm sorry my lady it was a direct order from your father." 

She looks about to blow a gasket. "How am I supposed to find a suitor when your filthy stink drives them away?!?! Ugh!!! Fine! But if you get in my way I'll have you whipped." 

"Yes my lady." 

You feed her and bathe her dutifully always making sure there's no danger present. Then you dress her in pink because it's her favorite color. After that you take her to her tutoring room for her daily lessons. 

The cooking lady supplies your bag with nonperishables like jerky and dried fruit. Your master doesn't like it when you eat in front of her so you get food from the kitchen to eat when you make safety rounds. 

A good months worth for someone your size. You always have to be prepared so you carry a bag. After her lessons you feed her a light lunch of tea sandwiches and bengal herbal tea with honey.

Then you dress her in a deep red number in spite of your wish for her to wear something softer. Then you give her dramatic makeup and curls. Your not allowed to have an opinion so you keep your mouth shut.

You put high heels the color of blood on her feet and try not to show your concern for how she can barely walk. She looks like a rich trashy virgin. Which isn't far from the truth but your not allowed to think that.

All you have to wear is the robes you made yourself while watching her sleep. She changes her drapes every week so why waste good material? You put on the silk jumpsuit slip you made with billowy pant sleeves and then your dark Violet ballet style slippers. Next is your dark purple robe dress with deep slits in the hips making it look Taiwanese and it has long wide sleeves that makes it easy to hide weapons. Next comes the black sash and then you do your hair with dried flowers and old hairpins your master threw away. 

"Ugh really? You wear that every time. Here at least put some makeup on this time so your not a complete embarrassment. Also here. Your other collar is ratty and I can't have that when your around me. You'll scare away the suitors." 

She shoves some of her old makeup at you and a pretty new collar. It's a black suede ribbon with a big bell and gemstones on it. You probably won't be able to wear it outside of parties and special occasions but you don't mind. 

Regardless of your bangs blocking anyone from seeing your eyes you do a violet smoky eye with deep wine lips. You don't need much else. You suppose you look beautiful but your not allowed to have self esteem. You guide her out to the limo that'll take you two to the party that's on a clearing on private property halfway up ebott mountain. 

You then watch her enjoy herself at the Galla. Filthy men swarming her. You want to step in but she said specifically not to. That is until she disappears. You look around and spot her heading further up the mountain with the slimiest guy you've ever seen. Not that you have opinions-your not allowed to- it's just the truth. 

You quickly move after them pistol at ready. How dare this man try to undermine you. Sneaking away like that. Not that your angry your not allowed to feel things. You catch them in a cave near the party and master is all giggly but the man is backing her up to something.... A hole! You shoot him and then try to catch your master before she falls. It doesn't work so you jump after her. You scoop her up mid fall and protect her with your body. Halfway down you pass out. 

You wake up to someone kicking your back. "Wake up you useless stray! I'm hungry!" You grab the foot without looking and pull it making her fall on her ass. "You need to shut up my lady. You could alert something dangerous." Your blood suddenly goes cold at the fact you just told your master to shut up. It's exciting and terrifying at the same time. 

She splutters in shock but you cover her mouth before she can screech anymore. "Come out now before I shoot you." A small cat dog thing trembles and walks out. Cute.... you feel the urge to pet it. 

"Ew!!! What is that thing?! Kill it!!" It begs in the cutest voice ever as you reach out your hand thinking your going to kill it.

"Cute." You pick it up and pet it dazed. Such an innocent creature... 

"I said kill it you useless stray!!!" You look at her. "I do not kill the innocent." She looks utterly shocked at your disobedience.

Her next words are cut off by a tall goat lion man in black robes enters the cave. He seems surprised to see two humans here. One a child the other a lovely adult. He stares at the adult longer than anyone on the surface ever has. He's confused. Then he smiles. 

"Welcome to the ruins my children." He doesn't get to say much else because Missy decides to take this moment to snap out of her shock. 

"What the hell is with this place?! Why are you just standing there you filthy stray?! Kill it!!! KILL IT NOW!!" ............... "No my lady. He is innocent of I'll will towards us. I can't kill him." She gives an unbecoming screech and smacks you leaving a claw mark. 

You don't flinch.

"Oh goodness! You shouldn't hit a bride child! Here let me help you dear." Bride? You? If you were allowed to have a sense of humor you'd laugh. Your not allowed to get married. The most you'd probably get to do is breed.

The man doesn't seem to be joking tho. Maybe it's your robes? Your master is screeching obviously upset at being ignored and disobeyed. You pay it no attention. "I'm no bride sir. You must be mistaken." 

The man giggles his face twisting in a crazy grin as he heals you with some kind of glowed shit from his hand. You've never felt so invigorated before. "Of course you are dear. He's been waiting for you since he felt your presence fifteen years ago." 

He giggles more at your confusion. "Why the man behind the door. I simply must clean you up before you meet him. Your gown is filthy. Perhaps I can even improve it. Is this hand made? How lovely! You will be a dedicated bride." 

Missy speaks up. "Excuse you! This nasty street cat is no ones bride! She's my property! When we get home your gonna get a lashing for your disobedience!!!" Your response is immediate. "Yes my lady." 

The goat man cackles as if that was the best joke ever. "Leave? Little bug there IS no way out of here. The barrier keeps everyone inside." He laughs more and it scares missy but you just tilt your head. So you can never leave? You have no idea what to think.

Eventually the giggles and manic cackles die down and he sighs. "Forgive me my children. I am asgore caretaker of the ruins. Allow me to guide you." You nod and walk after him watching in forbidden amusement as missy struggles to free her hand from the giant paw holding it. He guides you and teaches you all about the underground and all he knows. His jokes are nice to if not a little morbid. He also apparently has a delicious recipe for blood tea. Never had it before but your interested. All the while you ignore your masters unsightly screeches. 

Asgore keeps talking about the man behind the door though. If you were allowed to he'd be your type. Then again if you can never leave...... some of her fathers rules won't apply anymore. 

You can tell her no and have a type and a sense of fashion or humor. You can have emotions and you don't have to be in the shadows. You won't have to do every little thing for her. You'll still do a lot for her and protect her with your life but your not about to half starve yourself because she doesn't like the way you eat.

Tho some habits will die hard. You know that much. "IM HUNGRY!!" Missy shouts and sometimes you wonder if there's something wrong with her to shout so loud. If she were truly afraid and wanted these things to die like she claimed she wouldn't be screaming she was hungry. In fact she wouldn't be screaming at all. 

You wordlessly hand her a dried apple and some jerky. "Why did you hand me dog food?!" She throws it down disgusted and you can't help the twitch that comes into your eye. "I'm sorry my food doesn't satisfy you my lady. However you never allow me to eat anything otherwise so why would I risk a whipping by carrying around food you have forbidden?" You say in response to her cursing. 

You didn't mean to be so salty but you couldn't stop the emotions that bubbled up. You feel satisfied by her shock and smile talking to asgore. You actually laugh at some of his dark jokes and missy just looks at you in disgust. 

You eventually make it to a weird cottage in a cave with a dead tree in front of it. "Welcome to your new home children! At least until you tie the knot my dear." Missy stomps her foot. "I refuse to live in there. It's small and it smells funny. And she's NOT getting married. She's MY property!" Asgore curls his lip but stops himself from lashing out at her when you squeeze his paw. 

"Then you can sleep outside like the little bug you are." He says stiffly and you almost stab him for disrespecting your master but you stop yourself. Master needs to learn and asgore knows this. Missy stands there gaping at him and wondering why he's not dead yet at the insult then looks at you betrayed. You merely shrug and bite into an apple not a care in the world. There are certain things she can no longer have her way in and she needs to learn that now before they can move on to the next area. You know that much.

Asgore has been telling you all about how it works down here. FIGHT MERCY ACT ETC.... It was rather interesting to learn about encounters and how they don't always have to be violent. They can be romantic or friendly to. It's rare to do because down here is so blood thirsty. 

Kill or be killed. 

Your little friend whose name you now know as temmie tells you about what they know from their occasional brave treks into the underground. Four lands with different weather that matches their names. Well except the capital. Unlike its laws the weather there is very mild. Some of the laws are very strange and the punishment stranger. Like no sugar Tuesday's. The rules on washing socks-which by the way are like some kind of sacred fetish thing here- is tedious and lengthy. The punishment if caught is the immediate removal of any and all socks in the entire household. For both. Weird as shit. 

Also it's custom to wear your best pair during heat season if your unmated. You blush a bit at the thought. Wearing your best socks in public means your looking and single. Wearing a collar is a symbol of being claimed but the design and or tag says whether or not it's romantic. Wearing one without a tag is like a promise ring. Out of habit you sit on the floor when asgore served you blood tea. 

Your master is sitting on the steps outside stubbornly. "You know you can sit on my chairs right? It wouldn't do for a bride to act so lowly. Here." He pulls out a chair for you and you obediently sit. "I'm going to get you some more things. Tho traditional and elegantly well made your gown is a bit bland. I have just the decor to go with the style of your design." 

You are then dragged into a large room where asgore brings out boxes filled with ornaments and cloth of different designs. He removes the sash and then put a really long robe like poncho thing sorting designs galore and the delta rune symbol. He adds chains with precious gems dotting its length to the hip slits. A chain head dress with a veil is placed delicately on your head and the the sash is retied in a more bow like fashion. 

"How lovely. You'll make a perfect bride for him. He's been waiting for you so long it's almost a shame to keep you overnight. However there's a curfew and I want him to be able to run into you as soon as you exit or another monster might try to take you as a bride." He really is serious about this isn't he. 

Heh one minute your protecting your master the next you fall and find out your the bride to a monster from the stories that old witch used to tell you back when you were running on the streets. He guides you to a room meant for children and helps you remove your clothes in favor for a nice silk night shirt. He then helps you to bed after promising to give your master some blankets and pillows and to make sure she's ok. Then your left alone to your dreams.

Your a little girl again running from your master. He's so mean and cruel. You don't like him. You managed to escape for a little while and live on the streets but they found you and now your on the run again. You huddle in the back of the deep and low cave probably many feet in the ground. The men are running around outside. They haven't realized your in the cave yet. 

"Hello?" A raspy dark voice asks from behind you. You cover your mouth so as to not scream. However when you turn around there's no one there. Instead there's a small crack. "Hello?" Your small sweet voice whispers into the crack. 

"You sound to be in trouble little dove. I can protect you. I can feel it in my soul. Your special." You blush at the nickname and you make a yes sound. "My daddy wants to beat me for not killing the little one. I can't do that tho. I want to protect little one. She may not have a name yet but she's my sister." The man in the crack inhales sharply and cusses.

"Why don't you come stay with me then. You won't have to worry about all that. Bring your sister to I still have my bros crib in the shed." Suddenly there are men everywhere and you scream. They grab at you but you cling to the crack desperately.

"No! I just found you!" A skeletal hand punches through the crack and grabs your hand trying to pull you in. But the men have more strength than the person in the crack does alone and suddenly your pulled away with the men. The skeletal hand clutched firmly in yours but nothing is attached to it. Curses echo from the crack of pain and heartbreak and rage. The hand moves inside your shirt like something from the Addams family. After you were dragged home and beaten you're thrown in your cell like room. You clutch your friends hand desperately and it clings to you tighter in response.

You wake up with a start. You remember that hand. It was your friend until you were seventeen. It would help you sleep by rubbing on your body. It served as an extra hand when on missions. It even touched you sexually when it noticed your frustration. 

You learned how to sign and how to speak in hands or wingdings. It would sign tips to you on how to better protect your sister which became your job when father decided your sister would be marriage fodder instead of a bait kill for your training. Your his little obedient assassin. 

Bastard broke your friend and turned it to dust when he found out you had it. A nice lady gave you a bottle to put your friend in. You keep it in your bag. Asgore comes in and helps you redress as well as gives you extra clothes for you and your sister. Missy doesn't know you two are sisters and you will never tell her.

She doesn't need to know. 

Once your dressed and all your supplies are refilled with magic food you go to your lady outside. She clings to you scared clearly not having any sleep. "Don't worry my lady you can rest. I'll carry you and keep you warm. Just never refuse a warm bed and food again. We can't afford to be picky my lady." She just nods to tired to act proud. 

You pick her up princess style after you bundle her up to be warm and feed her before following asgore downstairs. "Alright dear.... the man your looking for is named papyrus or mutt as his brother calls him. You can't miss him. Skeletons tend to stick out like sore thumbs after all." Your eyes widen. 

Your little buddy was from a skeleton..... 

Asgore opens a huge ass door at the end of the hall and you shiver a bit at the cold snow blowing in. "This is the way. I told him to be here at ten for a surprise. He's expecting pie." You smile at his contagious grin. You always heard stories of psycho monsters that eat people but asgore seems to be the perfect gothic dad. Emo dad. You laugh a little and wrap your free arm around him in a hug. "Bye dad. I'll be back to visit." With that you leave the ruins and the door shuts behind you ominously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after and papyrus is in for several surprises.

Waking up alone is normal for him after a one night stand.

What's not normal is waking up alone in somebody else's house after a one night stand.

He wonders if you had work or if you'll try and make him stay longer. He hates broads like that.

He has a feeling that's not the case tho.

Walking out of the room shirtless he gets a better look at where he fucked you. The place is a mess from their heated fucking. He took you everywhere he could. The evidence is in the many articles of clothing strewn about.

Nice he got your bra stuck on the ceiling fan.

Looking at it has him thinking about how you felt. God your dirtier than he is. He never thought to use nipple clamps on his ribs before. And your so flexible. You showed HIM new positions. Your a fucking sex goddess.

He heads down the hall where he hears music and quietly opens a door. 

Your dancing ballet to screamo. He always thought ballet was supposed to be sad or happy and pretty. No the way your dancing is dark angry and pained. Sexy even. How is that even possible for you to get even sexier?

Would it be presumptuous if he asked for another round to start his day?

As if reading his mind your dance gets more.... Erotic. Seductive. 

Yes please. Gyrate on him. Let him sit in that chair. Step on his dick please. 

Then you look at him and smirk and his soul jolts in fear. Your going to kick him out now.

"Are you just gonna stand there and blueball yourself or are you gonna give me a lap to dance on."

He was NOT expecting that. However he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He rushes like an eager ass dog and sits in the chair.

It's so much better in this angle. Your just wearing his jacket which he just noticed now that he's not lost in the thought of you stepping on his dick. Would you peg him if he asked?

He can see every damn mark he made on you and you seem to show them off to him proudly as you move. 

He suddenly grabs your hair with a growl and you moan. You let him set you in his lap and you grind against the strain in his still unzipped skinny jeans. And then you get impatient and you pull his length out. He gets no warning when you suddenly slam yourself down on him taking his whole length with ease.

Fucking hell. You just keep getting better.

In fact you don't stop when you get a call. No, your riding him hard and fast as you talk to someone about your neices coming over. You don't even stop when he cums the first time. It leaves him dazed drooly and stupid with sensitivity. Two three fucking six rounds. He can't even manage a moan by then, instead he whimpers.

By the time your done with him he's certain the chair is permanently stained and his legs are jelly. 

And you know what you say to him when you get off his dick?

"Thanks for the warm-up baby boy."

Jeeesssuuusssss.

You help him get into a nice reguvinative bath and go clean up the place so there's no evidence of their sexcapades as you put it.

He's just walking out of the bathroom shirtless with a towel on his head when he hears children and a woman speaking. 

The guests must be here. 

You seem to be struggling to keep your voice pleasant with this woman. She sounds awful. Like a broken Harley Quinn recording with congestion. And throat fuck syndrome that never healed. He was just gonna leave but you gave him such a good time-twice- that he decides to save you.

"Hey babe. Are these the little baby bones?" He hugs you from behind and you look up in surprise and relief. Oh that's cute. That's VERY cute. He wonders if he can get you to be submissive for him. He bets your expression of subspace extacy would be quite the sight to behold.

He shakes his head to clear it and you chuckle. "Yup. Babe this is Darlene. My neices mother and my brothers baby mamma. She got pregnant before she learned my brother didn't own the club. She also learned he's a bum and a mooch. So I take care of her kids when she has work on weekends." A gold digger eh? Bet she's feeling the burn now. He watches her look him up and down disdainfully.

"______ why are you dating a skeleton? It's unnatural. How does it even stay together much less have sex?" You spit take but nothing comes out. Your face goes from pink to dark red real quick. 

"Darlene!!! Not in front of children!! Your a mother for souls sake. . . But in case your actually wondering if have a picture of it." You clearly said that to make her uncomfortable but he can't help but find the idea sexy as fuck. 

He's so swiping your phone later. 

That also means he's staying longer.

Wouldn't hurt to give you something to remember him by.

Darlene splutters and says some rather rude things but since your literally the only one who will watch her kids... For free to... She has no choice.

Once she's gone you relax going limp in his embrace. "Babe huh?" You look up at him teasingly and he smirks. "Pictures huh." Your face gets red again but your eyes are like a teasing fire licking at his soul. 

"Wanna see?" Oh so you DO have some. Now he's GOT to see this.

You pull out your phone and pull up the pictures folder. Hol. Lee. Shit. "When did you take these? Is that a fucking video? I gotta say. For a one night stand your so full of enticing surprises I'm tempted to come back." He says taking your phone to look through them. He air drops a few with you in them as you turn around in his grasp. 

"Actually I've got a proposition for you."

He looks up from his progress in swapping pictures through airdrop at your serious tone. God that's hot. Do you do friends with benefits?

"I want you to be my sugar baby."

What. 

Did he hear you correctly?

"You what?"

You take a breath and sigh. "Look. I'm a very busy person I don't have time to go find a relationship and one night stands are to tedious for me. You come around my club often but your always alone. If you become my sugar baby I'll pay you spoil you and fuck you anytime I have free. You can even live anywhere in my building if you want."

Fuck. Say yes fool. Say it! It's perfect! He can pay off his school debt. Buy his dog treats. Fuck you whenever he wants. Say yes!!

"What about my brother?" NO!!! Spirits he's a fucking dumbass. Your going to change your mind now and he's going to have to leave and go back to shitty jobs and he's going to keep drowning in debt and he won't be able to fuck you again.

You cut off his spiraling thoughts by snapping your fingers in front of his face. It's a learned behavior but he kneels anyways out of habit. You seem a bit shocked by it but also pleased.

"He can stay to if he wishes. But before all that we need to discuss the rules baby boy. After, of course we take care of these sweethearts."


End file.
